


(Y/n) Of Tender Embraces

by orphan_account



Series: He Thought Of Her As [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a cute hugging thing between Sherlock and the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Y/n) Of Tender Embraces

(Y/n) entered Sherlock's flat, quietly closing the door behind her. "Sherlock?" she spoke softly.

Silence. Although the bathrobe-clad lump on the sofa did give an almost imperceptible nod of their head.

"Love, are you alright?" she asked, taking off her jacket and draping it on the armchair before making her way to where the lump was.

Sherlock grunted. "John call you?"

Well, at least he was talking. (Y/n) didn't need a repeat of the Cardiff incident, when he didn't speak for an entire week.

"No, I came here on my own. My Sherlock senses were tingling." The joke was a halfhearted attempt.

"So you came here to coddle me. I can take care of myself, thank you very much. You can leave now."

She sighed and brushed some hair away from his eyes. "Are you bored again? I can help you with an experiment, if you'd like."

"I'm not bored." 

"Then what is it? I'm all ears, love." (Y/n) took a seat next to him.

At that moment, Sherlock really, really wanted to yell at her. He wanted to tell her to be quiet and to leave and not to pry into his life. But (Y/n) was one of those people who almost never got mad, no matter what was said to them. Sticks and stones could break her bones, but words would never hurt her.

"I-I really don't know this time, actually." He sat up and brought his knees to his chest.

(Y/n) nodded. "Of course, that's understandable. It happens to everyone. Anything else you'd like to tell me about?"

This was it. Now was the chance for Sherlock to make some sleuth-y comment (maybe on how she ought to try something besides lavender tea to cure her insomnia, which she hadn't told him about) so she would leave. He opened his mouth, ready to say something. No words came out. He just sat there, looking like a gaping fish out of water.

"Oh Sherlock," (Y/n) said, clearly distraught. Next thing he knew, she had her arms wrapped around him, one hand rubbing comforting circles on his back.

Instead of pulling away like he normally would've done, Sherlock allowed himself to slump into her embrace. Why? (Y/n) had that wonderful character trait of knowing what was wrong without being told, and was also able to find the best solution to help it, if not cure it. 

Also, he kind of liked how she called him "Love."

But this was not something Sherlock Holmes could allow the world to see. The vulnerable, soft-hearted part of him. It opened all sorts of possibilities for mercenaries and assassins and psychopaths and all sorts of people that had tried to kill him.

"(Y/n), I need to-" he began to pull away from her arms.

"Love, I know."

Moments like these were the ones that made Sherlock believe that in some ways, (Y/n) was smarter than himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hoped you liked it! This is my first work on AO3, so do not judge too harshly! If you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos, even a request. I'm always running out of ideas. Also if you liked this, check out my wattpad (fangirl-of-Midgard), where I write all my crappy Loki and Kylo ren fics! More Sherly x reader to come.


End file.
